deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon
Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon is the upcoming 111th episode of Death Battle, featuring Johnny Cage from the Mortal Kombat series and Captain Falcon from the F-Zero series in a battle between celebrity brawlers. Johnny Cage will be voiced by Kieran Flitton and Captain Falcon will be voiced by Kestin Howard. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Johnny Cage Wiz: Mortal Kombat is a deadly tournament dictated by the Elder Gods to decide the fate of entire worlds. Its contestants only include the best of the best. Whether you're a four-armed beast intent on conquest, a ninja assassin seeking vengeance- Boomstick: Or a washed up Hollywood movie star looking for your next big break. Wiz: Johnny Cage was a global phenomenon known for his over the top and dumb as hell action flicks. Boomstick: You're dumb as hell! His movies are awesome! We got Ninja Mime, Citizen Cage, Brokenose Mountain, and my personal favorite, Tommy Scissorfists. Oh... it's the only movie that ever really made me cry. Wiz: But as with most celebrities, Cage's fame eventually cracked. Audiences lost interest in his stunts, and critics claimed he was a fraud. Boomstick: Which is bullshit! So to prove himself, Johnny naturally decided the best idea would be to join the deadliest martial arts tournament ever. What better way to stick it to 'em and show them you're the real deal than to save the earth from an alien takeover? Wiz: I guess, Cage didn't really know what he was getting into. Luckily, he's no ordinary stuntman. Boomstick: This guy's trained all across the world. He's mastered four different martial arts, including Bruce Lee's real life Jeet Kune Do. He's got nunchucks, brass knuckles, and his wicked cool bowie knife. Wiz: So, when it came time to save the world, Cage could certainly hold his own against the greatest martial artists in the universe. Boomstick: Good thing, too. The lightning god Raiden really needed some help, ’cause the Outworld warlord Shao Kahn was just one tourney win away from taking over Earth. Okay, seriously, why does everyone always target Earth? I live here! It's not that great! Wiz: Against the forces of evil, Cage discovered he was more adept at this sort of thing than even he expected. He possesses a mystical power passed down through generations, originally stemming from a Mediterranean War cult, which bred and trained combatants to fight among the gods. Boomstick: Uh, sure... That's not random at all. Wiz: This power manifests not just as a shield against divine forces, but also as a mythical energy Cage can weaponize. Boostmick: He can fire Shadow Bolt energy balls, punch you to pieces with a Shadow Uppercut, do a Guile impression with the Eclipse Kick, and knock the shit outta you with his patented Shadow Kick. Wiz: But even with these powers, Cage is still a mortal man. Whenever he found himself in trouble, he needed a go-to technique to get out of it. Boomstick: Oh-ho, and he came up with the absolute perfect move. It's the Nutcracker, the Berry Buster, the Infertilizer, the Beanbag Barrage, the "Not that kind of blow" Blow, and my personal favorite, the "Help, Doctor! I think they're in my ribcage!" Special! Captain Falcon Boomstick: It's the year 2560, and the world's gone crazy! Aliens are everywhere, we're travelin’ through space, and best of all, there's a brand new sport in town: an intense mix of high-speed racing with anti-gravity techno whatsits. This is F-Zero! So much better than Nascar! Wiz: You seem pretty chipper. Boomstick: Well, yeah! F-Zero is freakin’ awesome! Why don't we have this in real life yet? Wiz: Probably because it's extraordinarily dangerous. On the F-Zero Grand Prix, one wrong turn can end your life. Boomstick: Yeah, what's your problem? The ones that survive are the best of the best, including the champ himself, Captain Falcon! Wiz: To most of the world, Falcon is a legendary racer and household name, but that's about it. Otherwise, he's a mystery. Boomstick: Like Batman! Wiz: Sort of. Off the track, Captain Falcon is actually an accomplished bounty hunter, decided to a mission of saving the universe from the vile forces of Black Shadow. Boomstick: Is that like a heavy metal band or somethin’? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Well, then dibs. Wiz: Black Shadow is a cold-blooded king of crime, determined to bend the universe to his will. Boomstick: He's also got horrible taste in style, how often you think that thing gets caught in doorframes? Wiz: Truly the most evil of evils. Boomstick: To take on Black Shadow, Falcon's a goddamn badass. He's super tough and super skilled in martial arts. Best of all, he's got a bunch of fiery super moves, the speedy Falcon Kick, the unpredictable Raptor Boost, and Falcon Dive where he humps people so hard they explode. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Just calling it like I see it, Wiz. Wiz: Either way, as impressive as these techniques are, they pale in comparison to his greatest, and most famous. Boomstick: Falcooooon PUUUNCH! He literally punches people so hard, they explode in bird-shaped fire! Which is awesome, but HOW? Wiz: An excellent question, and while it's never thoroughly explained, the answer may lie within his sleek F-Zero machine, the Blue Falcon. Death Battle On one of the planet Big Blue's industrial buildings, the F-Zero Grand Prix is underway. From a safe viewing platform, a cameraman observes the racers in their vehicles speeding across the circuit. The camera then zooms out to get a view of the cameraman's host, Hollywood action star Johnny Cage. Johnny Cage: You recording? Yeah? OK. We're at the F-Zero Grand Prix, snagging some clips for my latest flick! That guy there? Johnny points to Captain Falcon, with the latter glancing at the former. Johnny Cage: That's who I'll be playing! Yeah, you're looking at the next Captain Falcon! It's gonna be a pretty sweet gig for --'' The captain immediately interrupts. ''Captain Falcon: Hey! Did you say YOU'RE the next Falcon? Johnny Cage: Uhh, yeah? Captain Falcon: Only one who can surpass Falcon can become Falcon! Show me your moves! The F-Zero champion wastes no time in landing blow upon rapid blow on Cage before knocking him back out of camera view and onto another platform. But Johnny is no way deterred. Johnny Cage: You wanna go? Let's dance! Swiftly, he got out of his tuxedo, bearing nothing but his shorts. A "Bring it" hand gesture encourages the Captain to charge in with a shoulder ram. KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia *The connections between Johnny Cage and Captain Falcon are that they both have an iconic punch attack (the Nut Punch and Falcon Punch, respectively), they both wear shades, are both celebrities in some form (Johnny Cage is an actor and Captain Falcon is a racer), and are iconic fighters from a fighting game (Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros. respectively). *This is the first Warner Bros. VS Nintendo themed Death Battle. *This is the seventh Fighting Game VS Non-Fighting Game themed episode, after Haggar VS Zangief, Yoshi VS Riptor, Thor VS Raiden, Pikachu VS Blanka, Guts VS Nightmare and Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. *This is the third Death Battle that was originally a Community Death Battle, after Black Panther VS Batman and Ultron VS Sigma. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors